left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
New Orleans
New Orleans is a major U.S. port and the largest city and metropolitan area in the state of Louisiana. The whole city is the main location for the campaign The Parish in Left 4 Dead 2. The city itself is well known for its distinct French Creole architecture, as well as its cross cultural and multilingual heritage. The metropolitan city is also famous for its cuisine, music (the birthplace of jazz), and its annual celebrations and festivals (which can all be seen in the chapter, The Quarter). History This city was always lively and full of adventure. People often said that this was the "most unique" city in America where they have all kinds of cultural background and heritage such as the French Quarter and jazz music. Similar to the cities of Fairfield and Newburg, this major city was once flourishing with people and tourists which caused a vibrant lifestyle. Many seafood based restaurants can be seen here such as Jules' Fresh Crawfish near the Waterfront Market and jazz clubs filled with music and eager patrons wanting to hear that famous jazz. The city was beginning to prepare for one of its traditional fall festivals and residents loved building and setting up parades and floats. The military even had a Naval Base in the city near the port due to its strategic value and location. Current Status With the Green Flu virus inching towards New Orleans and CEDA's continuous failures in containing the infection, the military took over all operations and evacuations centers. The military was separating people into groups by carriers and non-Infected. It seems the city became a huge war zone as refugees were fighting to survive by killing the infected, avoiding the military's harsh protocols, and being killed by other armed refugees due to paranoia. Graffiti found throughout the campaign suggests that the surviving refugee community created by the apocalypse realized that the asymptomatic characters - for instance, the Survivors in both games - were infecting the healthy population. Some of the uninfected refugees harbored an urge to murder the carriers to ensure their own safety and prevent future infection, while some few advocated for their forgiveness. People were told to head towards the Louisiana Naval Base where they would be evacuated by helicopter to the cruise ships out in the Gulf of Mexico; in the meantime, the military began bombing parts of the city to stop and slow down the spread of the infection. Landmarks in New Orleans * The Waterfront Market *Jules' Fresh Crawfish *Rev. LeClaire's Voodoo Shop *Bienville Park *Interstate #10 *Bus Station *Unnamed convenience store *Car Auction Auto Parts/Impound Lot *Saint Roches Cemetery *Jazz Club *The French Quarter *Veterans Memorial Bridge (Destroyed) *Louisiana Naval Base Notes *New Orleans is the main objective for the Survivors for the entire Left 4 Dead 2 game. Since Dead Center, the Survivors have been trying to make their way to this city. *It seems that New Orleans was one of the last cities to become overrun by the Infection. However, this is highly unlikely, given that conditions in the Western United States are yet to be confirmed by CEDA or the military. *All CEDA operations had been suspended and taken over by the U.S. Military at this point. *Military F-18 fighter jets are seen flying through the city throughout the entire campaign, trying to bomb parts of the city to stop the Infection. *Nick has been to New Orleans before as he may sometimes comment, "I kinda remember the city a little different." *Ellis has been to New Orleans before as he may sometimes comment in Dead Center, "I haven't been to New Orleans in a dogs age! C'mon, this'll be fun!" Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:The Parish Category:Locations